It's not easy
by LunitaEmo-Granger
Summary: Ron Weasley siempre ha estado seguro de que Lavander Brown es la persona correcta para él. ¿De verdad Lavander es el amor de su vida? ¿O solo está con ella porque es difícil dejar todo a lo que está acostumbrado? ¿Se atreverá a dejarlo todo por perseguir lo que, a primera instancia, parece una simple ilusión?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Su estómago gruñó mientras esperaba sentado en la solitaria y silenciosa sala de espera. Se removió, inquieto y nervioso, retorciendo sus manos entre sus rodillas.

"Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Relájate", repitió en su mente una y otra vez, acompañando sus pensamientos con profundas y lentas respiraciones.

Se miró la punta de los brillantes zapatos. No había recordado la última vez que había lucido tan impecable, casi como Percy, pensó con horror.

Pero aquella era una ocasión especial, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de hacer sus prácticas finales en una de las más importantes empresas en todo Londres.

Si tenía suerte, quizá hasta consiguiera un trabajo de planta en cuanto terminara su carrera.

Su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y Ron se apuró en sacar su teléfono celular, antes de que comenzara a sonar con fuerza. Apretó el botón de "Contestar", sin mirar quién llamaba.

—¿Hola? —saludó en un voz baja, mirando hacia la puerta, por si alguien venía.

—¡Ron! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó, atropelladamente, la voz que Ron reconoció como la de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

—Aún no he pasado, están con un chico, pero ya llevan mucho con él —agregó, tragando saliva —. ¿Y si lo escogen a él, Harry? —murmuró, con una desagradable sensación de abatimiento.

—No te apresures, Ron. Mi amiga me ha dicho que entrevistan a todos y al final toman la decisión. Sólo concéntrate en hacerlo bien —le dijo Harry, con firmeza.

—Está bien. Yo… —se interrumpió, había escuchado pasos —Tengo que colgar, Harry.

Y terminó la llamada antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo más. Apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo, justo cuando la puerta de la sala se abría y una mujer de mediana edad, con gruesas gafas, entraba, sosteniendo una carpeta.

—¿Ronald Weasley? Es tu turno. Por aquí —indicó, dirigiéndole a penas una mirada.

Ron se acomodó la corbata y se alisó su pelirrojo flequillo, mientras le seguía.

Bueno, que sea lo que Dios quiera, se dijo, tomando una gran respiración.

No podía creerlo: lo había hecho. Y muy bien, sinceramente. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que le notificaran la respuesta.

Suspiró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, mientras salía por las puertas dobles de cristal y baja la escalinata hasta la calle. El aire fresco golpeó su rostro y Ron sonrió, sintiendo una sensación de tranquilidad.

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo, pero esta vez reclamando por alimento. Decidió ir a comer algo por ahí. Ajustándose la correa del bolso de mensajero, echó a andar por la calle, buscando un lugar apetecible. Mientras caminaba por las calles, sacó su bolsillo celular y marcó el número de Harry. Tarareó una canción mientras oía el timbre de espera.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —apuró la voz de Harry, sin perder tiempo.

—Calma, hombre. Me dirán el viernes. Pero creo que lo he hecho muy bien —Ron sonrió, esquivando a un par de mujeres de edad mayor —. Todo me ha salido bien y no me he trabado en nada. Creí que no lo haría, pero ya ves…

—Te dije que lo lograrías, hermano. Verás que pronto te van a decir que te presentes ya mismo. Si quieres, puedo preguntarle a mi amiga y que me diga algo…

—No, no, prefiero esperar —cortó Ron. La verdad es que tenía miedo que no lo escogieran, y no quería anticipar eso —. Pero si hablas con ella, dale las gracias de mi parte. Es una gran oportunidad y de verdad estoy muy agradecido.

—Yo le diré Ron. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme —dijo Harry, después de una pausa —. Ginny anda un poco loca con eso de la mudanza.

—Vale. Saludos de mi parte.

Se despidió de Harry y colgó. Se detuvo ante una cafetería y entró. Tomó una mesa cerca de la ventana y dejó su bolso en una de las otras dos sillas vacías. Cogió el menú y eligió rápidamente una tarta de manzana y un café. Mientras esperaba que le trajeran su orden, volvió a su celular y marcó un número más.

—Soy yo, ya he salido de la entrevista —anunció rápidamente, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Ron? ¡Oh, espera! —se escuchó ruido y luego algo que cayó pesadamente. Había voces que se escuchaban a lo lejos —Lo siento, todos esos libros pesan un montón —un resoplido sonó —. Bueno, ¿entonces cómo te ha ido, amor?

—Podría decir que excelente —Ron se reclinó contra la silla, mirando por la ventana —. El viernes me dicen si me dan el puesto o no. Espero que sí, me encantaría trabajar en esta empresa.

—Lo sé, Ro-Ro —Lavander suspiró —. Pero estoy segura que te lo darán. Te has esforzado tanto.

—Gracias, cariño —el pelirrojo volvió a sonreír —. ¿Te veré más tarde?

—No creo, Ron —Lavander sonó frustrada —. Tengo un montón de trabajos por hacer. ¿Puedes creer que a estas alturas me sigan poniendo pilas y pilas de deberes?

—Sí, lo creo —río Ron —. Pero no te quejes, te quedan tres meses y directo a la graduación.

—Y tres meses luego de eso, nuestra boda —Ron escuchó la sonrisa en los labios de Lavander.

—Más vale que no repruebes, no quiero tener que cambiar la fecha —bromeó Ron, sabiendo que por nada del mundo cambiaba los planes para unirse en matrimonio con la mujer que amaba.

—Claro que no, tonto —sonrió la chica —. Ron, llego tarde a clases. Te amo —añadió apresuradamente y colgó.

Ron miró el teléfono y negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las abruptas despedidas de Lavander. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y tamborileó con los dedos, mirando ahora a las personas en el establecimiento.

Sus ojos pasaron de una pareja joven que hablaban muy cerca, a un hombre que devoraba un enorme pedazo de pastel a una joven solitaria en la última mesa escondida en la esquina cerca de dónde él estaba.

Tenía un abundante cabello marrón que escondía un poco su rostro. Leía un grueso libro que parecía muy viejo; Ron notó una taza de café llena, sin tocar. La chica alzó el rostro al sentir la mirada de Ron. Éste desvió la vista inmediatamente, pero por el rabillo del ojo observó que la chica se ajustaba los lentes y volvía a leer.

Ron tomó un poco de su taza de café y alternaba la mirada de la ventana hacia la chica. Había algo en ella que se le hacía muy familiar, pero no sabía qué. Mientras más la miraba, más se convencía que la conocía de algún lugar.

La chica comenzó a darse cuenta de sus constantes miradas y se removió un poco en el asiento. Ron fijó la mirada fuera de la ventana, avergonzado de haber sido pillado. Soltó una tosecilla. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, la chica ya había tomado sus cosas y dejaba un billete sobre la mesa, antes de salir del lugar a un paso rápido.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza justo cuando la chica pasaba por la ventana. Se detuvo un breve momento, mirando fijamente a Ron, para luego irse apresuradamente, agarrando la correa de su bolso con fuerza.

Ron suspiró. Terminó el café y sacó dinero de su billetera.

No era nada, lo sabía. No era la primera vez que una chica (aparte de Lavander) le llamaba la atención; pero como todas, era cuestión de momentos que se iban y no volvían a pasar.

Salió del lugar, sintiendo el aire más frío. Ajustó su abrigo y comenzó el camino hacia su apartamento.

Sin embargo, cuando llevaba poco caminando, comenzó a sentirse extraño. Volteó hacia atrás, mirando la cafetería perderse entre el mar de gente. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar.


	2. Capítulo 2

***Los nombres de los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling***

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Uno, dos, tres. Respira.

Uno, dos, tres. Suelta el aire.

Hermione repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta poder calmarse.

¿Pero cómo podía calmarse cuando acababa de ver al chico que se había burlado de ella durante sus años de escuela básica? Ese idiota de Weasley aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba y ya estaba harta de eso.

Jodido karma, destino, casualidad, Dios, quien fuera el culpable.

Primero, lo había conocido y ese pelirrojo no dejaba de burlarse de ella por su amor a los libros, su manía a querer responder todo, y en sí, por ser ella. Después, en la boda de Harry, tiempo atrás, cuando lo había escuchado hablar de ella con la rubia de sonrisa tonta que no dejaba de criticar con la mirada cada parte de Hermione. Y ahora, en esa cafetería, donde ella solía ir en sus tiempos libres del trabajo.

Seguro no la había reconocido, de lo contrario se hubiera burlado ya de ella.

Hermione había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Se había sometido a tantos tratamientos para arreglar su imagen, que muchas personas ya no la reconocían. Su enmarañado y feo cabello marrón había desaparecido, dejando ahora un cabello lacio y suave (aunque a veces preferiría volver a su antiguo yo); la insistencia de sus padres en usar el aparato dejaba como fruto una perfecta dentadura, dejando atrás sus dientes grandes y algo torcidos. Lo único a lo que se había negado completamente, era a una cirugía láser para su vista y se había aferrado fielmente a sus lentes. Prefería usarlos todo el día, a arriesgarse a quedar ciega de por vida (a pesar de todas las estadísticas e informes que había leído donde aseguraban que no era algo probable).

Una bola peluda saltó a su regazo y Hermione sonrió, sintiendo el familiar peso y calor de Crookshanks, su amado gato.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeña bolita? —preguntó, acariciándole detrás de las orejas. El gato ronroneó en respuesta y Hermione se levantó, yendo a la cocina de su pequeño apartamento.

Crookshanks era la única compañía para ella; sus padres vivían del otro lado de la ciudad, donde tenían un pequeño consultorio dental. Pero desde que había ido a la universidad, los veía muy poco, y por muy poco eran unas siete y ocho veces al año. Los tres tenían un trabajo que los ocupaba bastante, pero mantenían una constante comunicación.

El gato meneó la cola cuando Hermione lo dejó en el suelo y comenzó a seguir a su dueña. Volvió a pensar en el pelirrojo de esa mañana y suspiro.

Sabía que era el mejor amigo de Harry, pero él y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, así que Harry mantuvo su amistad con ambos, pero de manera separada. Y había funcionado tan bien en los últimos años, que eran pocas las veces que Ron y Hermione habían coincidido. Hermione sólo sabía pocas cosas del pelirrojo y dudaba que éste supiera algo de ella.

Vamos, ¿quién querría saber algo de alguien que sólo quieres para usarlo de tu payaso personal?

Seguramente nadie.

Solo esperaba no volverlo a ver. No sería nada agradable.

Además, las posibilidades de volver a verse eran pocas. Harry ya se había casado; no tenían nada más en común.

Sí. No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Oye, ¿puedes calmarte, quieres?

—No puedo. ¿Sabes lo que me hará Hermione cuando se entere?

Ginny Potter miró a su esposo y bufó. Le quitó una caja de las manos y la dejó en la mesita de la sala. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar su contenido.

—No. Pero lo tendrías bien merecido, la verdad —dijo, mientras examinaba una pieza de cerámica y la dejaba en un lado de la mesa—. Deberías haberle dicho que el amigo al que ayudabas, era Ron.

—Si le decía, no lo habría hecho —Harry se sentó en el borde del sofá y apoyó los codos en las rodillas —. Sabes que Hermione odia a Ron… bueno, no odiarlo así como odiarlo, pero no haría nada para ayudarlo.

—Entonces le hubieras dicho a Ron quién era "tu amiga" y listo. Él lo hubiera entendido —Ginny se encogió de hombros y siguió en su labor.

Harry soltó una risita irónica.

—Ron muy a penas y se acuerda de ella —movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y se echó hacia atrás —. Apuesto que si la ve de nuevo, ni la reconoce.

—Bueno, eso es algo. Los dos podrían llevarse bien en algún momento y…

—Conociendo a Hermione, no lo creo. Y conociendo a Ron, menos —añadió Harry.

—Nunca se sabe. Y ahora, deja de quejarte. Tú causaste esto —Ginny lo miró y alcanzó una de sus manos —. Muy tarde para arrepentirse.

—Ron necesitaba esta oportunidad —murmuró Harry, después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Lo sé. Pero no es a mí a quien debes decírselo —la pelirroja sonrío y luego le dio un empujoncito en la rodilla —. Ahora ve y trae lo demás.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Ginny tenía razón, ya era hora de que sus dos mejores amigos olvidaran todo y se llevaran bien. O, por lo menos, se llegaran a tolerar.

Después de tantos años, Harry estaba harto de tener que dividirse en dos, fingiendo ante uno, que el otro no existía y viceversa. Debió de haber ignorado a Hermione cuando lo propuso, y obligarlos a convivir juntos. Sin embargo, la última vez que se vieron, no resultó nada bien, se recordó Harry.

Bueno, esperaba que por lo menos, no resultara tan mal esta vez. Seis meses de convivencia diaria, serían suficientes. Y si no, bueno… ya haría algo.

Aquel viernes, Ron estaba muy impaciente, actualizando su bandeja de correo electrónico cada cinco segundos. De un momento a otro llegaría la respuesta y no podía esperar.

—Vas a descomponer esa tecla, ¿sabes?

—Lavander se acercó y rodeó los hombros del pelirrojo con sus brazos.

—Es que no llega, ¿y si dicen que no? —Ron la miró, preocupado.

—Pues habrá otros lugares —respondió Lavander, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

—No entiendes —Ron se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación —. Es una de las mejores empresas. Podría obtener un trabajo fijo y de ahí, seguir subiendo. Tiene que ser ahí sí o sí.

Había soñado con trabajar en la compañía Johnson desde que tenía memoria. Su padre había trabajado ahí un tiempo, antes de ser funcionario del gobierno. Ron sabía tanto gracias a él y no iba a descansar hasta entrar a la compañía. Todo dependía de esas prácticas, y lo bien que trabajara. Tenía que ser el mejor si quería lograrlo.

Todos se habían mostrado sorprendidos cuando había anunciado su decisión de estudiar administración y finanzas. Nadie esperaba eso de él, todos creían que terminaría ayudando a George con la distribuidora, o que haría lo mismo que Harry, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero no, Ron Weasley tenía otros planes para su futuro, un futuro que era sólo de él. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo y ahora, ante él, comenzaba a formarse.

—De acuerdo. Tiene que ser ahí —concordó Lavander, alzando las manos.

Ron salió de sus pensamientos cuando un sonido procedente de la computadora, anunciaba un nuevo correo. Giró el cuello bruscamente y miró a Lavander. La chica le hizo una seña de "adelante" y se apartó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a Ron.

Ron tragó saliva antes de acercarse al escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y miró la pantalla. Ahí estaba, el correo del departamento de recursos humanos de la compañía, con la respuesta que definía lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Se quedó pasmado, mirando el icono del mensaje, con el puntero sobre él, esperando a que lo abriera.

—¿Y? —alentó la voz de su novia. Ron la miró un segundo y luego volvió su vista hacia la pantalla.

Volvió a tragar saliva y con un dedo tembloroso, hizo clic sobre el mensaje, que se abrió segundos después. Bajó por la página y leyó cada una de las palabras, procesándolas de a poco. Volvió a leer y releer el mensaje hasta que estuvo seguro y convencido de lo que decía.

—¿Ron? ¿Todo está bien? —Lavander se levantó y dio un paso hacia él, mirando el rostro de su prometido.

Ron parpadeó, aún conmocionado.

—Me aceptaron —dijo, con la voz en un hilo —. Me aceptaron —repitió, hablando más fuerte. Una sonrisa rompió en sus labios y se abalanzó sobre su novia, alzándola en el aire y girando con ella —¡Me aceptaron! —repitió una vez más, sin dejar de sonreír.

Lavander sonrío y con los brazos rodeó el cuello de su novio. Ron se detuvo y la miró, tomando aire.

—Bueno, seremos yo y otro chico, pero estoy dentro —suspiró feliz y contento.

—Y es lo que importa, Ronnie —la chica le sonrío y besó sus labios un momento —. Esto merece una celebración, ¿no, amor?

—Mmm yo digo que sí —una sonrisa ladina cruzó el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Sí, pero tendrá que ser después —la chica le robó un beso y se zafó de los brazos de Ron, cruzando la habitación —. Tengo que ir a clases.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama. Sentía un peso menos encima y no podía evitar sentirse contento, renovado y con una fuerte motivación.

—¿Te veré más tarde, entonces?

—Por supuesto —Lavander le guiñó un ojo, mientras se ponía los pantalones. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba encima y la lanzó al desnudo pecho del pelirrojo —. Te llamaré más tarde, cariño —se puso su blusa y se acercó a su novio —. Tengo que correr.

Le dio un último y rápido beso, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Ron volvió a sonreír. Miró al techo, contento. Había pasado la primera prueba, pero aún le quedaba mucho por delante. Checó la hora y sonrió aún más, todavía le quedaba tiempo de sobra y decidió volver a dormir, ahora que podía.

Ya más tarde haría todo el papeleo y estaría listo para empezar.

—Granger.

Hermione levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y vio al asistente junior de su jefe.

—¿Sí, Walters? —preguntó, con una fría cortesía.

—El señor Johnson me ha pedido que te dé esto —el chico se adentró en la oficina, lo suficientemente cerca para poder lanzar dos carpetas amarillas en el escritorio —. Tus nuevos ayudantes.

—¿Nuevos? —preguntó Hermione, extrañada por el plural de las palabras.

—Sí, Granger —afirmó el muchacho, con una mueca de exasperación —. Esta vez son dos. Ambos son buenos, así que tú eliges con quien te quedas al final. Empiezan el lunes.

Diciendo lo último, salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Hermione aún confundida. Cada cierto tiempo, aceptaban practicantes para diferentes áreas. A Hermione le habían tocado unos cuantos en lo que llevaba trabajando en la compañía, pero nunca aceptaban dos. Solo uno.

Era por eso que le extrañaba aquello. Ambos chicos debían de haber demostrado una gran capacidad, solo eso convencería a Johnson de aceptarlos a ambos.

Tomó la primera carpeta y la abrió, encontrando una forma con la foto de un chico de tez blanca y cabello crespo.

"Cormac McLaggen", leyó, dando una rápida repasada al expediente. Tomó la segunda y cuando la abrió, la dejó caer en su escritorio.

De ninguna jodida manera.

Los ojos azules de Ronald Weasley le miraban inmóviles en la fotografía en la parte izquierda superior de la hoja. Parpadeó un par de veces y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Debía de estar soñando. O teniendo una pesadilla.

Joder. Joder y mil veces joder.

Solo descubrió su rostro cuando recordó algo. ¡Oh, maldita sea!

Casi tumbó el teléfono cuando lo aporreó y marcó los números con una rapidez asombrosa.

Esperó a que tomaran la llamada, maldiciendo por dentro.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —masculló, luego de escuchar la alegre voz de su mejor amigo.

—¿Puedo saber de qué estamos hablando?

—No te hagas el tonto, Potter —resopló Hermione, levantándose y dando vueltas por su oficina —. Ronald Weasley —dijo entre dientes, sujetando el teléfono con demasiada fuerza —. "Hermione, necesito un favor. Un conocido quiere entrar en la compañía, ¿podrías ayudarlo?" —Hermione imitó la voz de su amigo, sonando ridícula y patética.

—Oye, así no hablo yo —se quejó Harry —. Mira, ya sé que debí habértelo dicho, pero si te lo decía, sabías que no ibas a aceptar…

—Y preferiste mentirme y usarme, ¿no? —chilló Hermione, cortándolo de golpe.

—No fue así, pero lo siento si piensas que fue de esa manera. Sé cómo están las cosas, pero Ron de verdad necesita esta oportunidad. —se apresuró a decir Harry, calmando su voz —. Dale la oportunidad y verás que ha cambiado. Solo te pido eso.

Hermione resopló. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a sentarse.

—Considérate afortunado si no te mato cuando te vea.

Hermione casi pudo sentir la sonrisa de Harry.

—Gracias. De verdad —y colgó antes de recibir maldiciones por parte de su mejor amiga.

Era una batalla perdida, pensó Hermione. Miró el expediente de Ronald y suspiró, leyendo los buenos comentarios de su entrevista. No podía negar que, por lo que leía, el chico era bueno.

Tendría que lidiar con ello. No tenía escapatoria y lo sabía.

Solo esperaba no terminar muy mal, necesitando terapia de por vida.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer que me sigan leyendo y siguiendo con esta nueva historia. De verdad me emocionó mucho leer los comentarios en el primer capítulo. No sé cómo agradecer eso._

_Segundo, disculparme por este capítulo. Siento que no quedó a mi estilo, le faltó mucho, pero es lo mejor que siento que puedo hacer en este momento. Me siento fuera de práctica, aún no logro encontrarme de nuevo, pero espero pronto hacerlo mejor. Y seguir escribiendo más._

_Vaya que es raro escribir sobre Ron con Lavander, no sé bien cómo hacerlo, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello. Quiero que sean diferentes en esta historia, sin perder la esencia que Rowling creo en estos personajes._

_Creo que es todo, aún no quiero revelar nada de esta historia. Pero bueno, espero no romper muchos corazones. Solo adelantaré, que el último capítulo ya está planeado. Oh, sí._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger. _


	3. Capítulo 3

***Los nombres de los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa, delatando su completo nerviosismo. Se puso en pie y dio varias vueltas por la oficina.

—Oye, me estás mareando, ¿te das cuenta?

Hermione ignoró a Audrey y siguió caminando.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo? —Audrey la miró, confusa por el inusual comportamiento de su compañera de trabajo.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa conmigo? ¡Tú debes saberlo! —acusó Hermione, deteniendo su ir y venir unos segundos y luego volver a caminar sin parar.

—Bueno, si lo supiera, no lo estaría preguntando —dijo la mujer, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

Hermione miró a Audrey, quien trabajaba en el departamento de recursos humanos, y alzó las manos, exasperada.

—¿Sabes quién va a entrar como mi asistente, no?

—Sí, un tal Cormac McLaggen, ¿no? —respondió Audrey, reclinándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Y además de McLaggen? —dijo Hermione, mirándole y haciendo gestos con las manos, instándole a continuar.

—Uhm… espera —Audrey chasqueó los dedos, pensando —. Espera… Wasber… no, Weasley, Ronald Weasley.

—¡Exacto! —Hermione se dejó caer en su silla, mirando hacia el techo —Ronald Weasley —pronunció el nombre con un dejo de amargura, recordando los años escolares —. Tengo que soportarlo seis meses. ¡Seis meses completos! —gimió, frustrada ante la perspectiva de todo ese tiempo viéndolo cinco días a la semana.

—Hermione, ¡vamos! El chico no puede ser tan malo —intentó Audrey, pero Hermione le dirigió una mirada que le hizo callarse —. De acuerdo —alzó las manos, en señal de rendición —. Dale la oportunidad —dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

Se desplomó contra el respaldo de su silla y miró al techo. La vida no se cansaba de tirarle piedras y más piedras en su camino, pensó con amargura. No era suficiente haber pasado malos momentos durante su época escolar; ahora, cuando por fin creía que todo iba de maravilla, el destino le decía: te jodes, no hay tranquilidad para ti. Y ahí estaba, a la espera de seis meses que se le harían eternos junto a la compañía de…

—Perdone, ¿puedo pasar?

Aquella voz no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la escuchó. Hermione se incorporó, adoptando una pose de seriedad y serenidad, pero su corazón explotaba por dentro ante aquel encuentro. Ahí, parado en el umbral, con las manos sujetando firmemente un maletín de cuero negro y ataviado en un traje negro, su cabello pelirrojo peinado, pero dejando algunos mechones libres, y con una expresión de completo nerviosismo, estaba Ron Weasley.

—Adelante —respondió Hermione. El joven pasó y se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio. Hermione echó una mirada al reloj —. Has llegado algo temprano. Aún faltan diez minutos para la hora acordada —observó Hermione, alzando las cejas en dirección al pelirrojo. Aquello le sorprendió, no creía que la puntualidad fuera una cualidad de Ronald Weasley.

—Hay que causar una primera buena impresión, ¿no? —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione le miró fijamente un momento y luego asintió. Se movió y abrió una carpeta de las varias que estaban dispuestas en su escritorio.

—Esperemos a que llegue su compañero —dijo, sin mirarle y dejando claro que la charla había terminado por el momento.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ron jugueteaba intranquilamente con sus dedos. De vez en cuando echaba miradas de reojo a la que supuso sería su jefa. Había llegado al Departamento de Recursos Humanos, justo como le habían indicado en el correo y ahí le habían dado instrucciones de subir al sexto piso, buscar la oficina 345 y conocer a su jefe inmediato. Así que ahora estaba frente a esa mujer que le ignoraba, centrada en la carpeta en sus manos.

Ron no supo si molestarse por aquello; además, tenía la sensación de haberla visto con anterioridad. Estrujó su cerebro, tratando de recordar exactamente si alguna vez le había visto. Quizá estaba entre las personas cuando hizo la entrevista, pero desechó la idea segundos más tarde; recordaba perfectamente a cada uno de sus jueces en aquella prueba y la mujer frente a él definitivamente no estaba entre ellos.

Pasó varios minutos tratando inútilmente de recordar si le conocía de antes; soltó un pequeño suspiro que llamó la atención de la mujer castaña. Ella apartó los ojos de las carpetas que había fingido revisar y miró al pelirrojo.

—Lo siento —apresuró a disculparse Ron, creyendo que había importunado. Se debatía entre preguntarle a la mujer si se habían visto en algún lugar, pero le pareció que era muy impertinente de su parte, y ése Ron al que no le habría importado, había quedado ya muy atrás.

—Su compañero se retrasa —señaló Hermione, ignorando la disculpa de Ron, mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

Ron miró también su propio reloj y en efecto, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi cinco minutos de la hora citada. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción de triunfo: él había llegado puntual y su compañero no. Y él sabía perfectamente, gracias a su padre, que la puntualidad era algo muy valorado en esa empresa. Contuvo una sonrisa y adoptó un semblante serio y profesional.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos más, hasta que alguien irrumpió por la puerta. Era un joven alto, de cabello crespo claro, que sonriendo ligeramente, entró y se sentó al lado de Ron.

—El tráfico está horrible a esta hora —comentó, como respuesta a su retardo. Miró a Ron y a Hermione, que lo observaban confundidos por su falta de educación.

—Bueno, supongo que ya tenemos una cosa por empezar, señor McLaggen —dijo Hermione, echándose hacia atrás en su silla —: la puntualidad. Y si el tráfico está horrible a esta hora, levántese más temprano, ¿entendido? —enarcó una ceja, mirando al joven que se ruborizaba frente a ella.

—Entendido. No volverá a pasar —murmuró Cormac, apretando un poco los dientes. Era evidente que las palabras de Hermione le habían molestado, pues no esperaba eso.

Ron apretaba los labios con fuerza. Conocía a McLaggen de algunos cursos en la universidad y sabía que el chico estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que él quería; su padre tenía muy buenos contactos y gracias a eso, McLaggen gozaba de algunos privilegios. Pero Ron esperaba que en aquél lugar, las cosas fueran diferentes. Y con la actitud de la mujer, no le quedaban dudas.

—Perfecto —retomó Hermione, tomando dos carpetas de su escritorio. Las estudio varios segundos y luego volvió a mirarlos —. Hermione Granger. Subjefe del departamento de contaduría. Estos seis meses estarán a mi cargo. Nos encargamos de recopilar datos y así ordenar y presentar la información que se lleva a las juntas, aunque a veces nos metemos un poco en las finanzas: analizando datos de inversión, de fondos. Este departamento requiere de dedicación y tiempo —hizo una pausa, pero ni Ron ni Cormac mostraron expresión alguna —. Sé que dice que tendrás que cumplir un horario de seis horas aquí, pero les advierto que pueden ser más. Muchos antes de ustedes no han estado de acuerdo, así que si no están de acuerdo, es un buen momento para decirlo y pedir su traslado a otro departamento —guardó silencio.

Ron y Cormac se miraron entre sí un momento. ¿Perder la oportunidad de estar en esa empresa por solo unas horas más de trabajo?

—Me parece bien —se apresuró a decir Cormac, sonriendo con confianza.

—De acuerdo —asintió Ron, no quedándose atrás. Pero su mente desde hacía minutos que se había quedado en otro asunto.

¿Hermione Granger? ¿Podría ser ella? Tal vez no… la Hermione que Ron conocía no tenía ese lindo cabello, ni esa mirada intimidante que le dirigía entonces. Quizá era una coincidencia, ¿no? Podría haber miles de Hermione Granger en el mundo, así que quizá no debía preocuparse.

—Bien, para comenzar, necesito diez juegos de copias de este informe —de uno de los cajones, Hermione extrajo una gruesa carpeta y la dejó en el borde del escritorio, entre Ron y Cormac —. Señor Weasley, en el primer piso, busque la oficina 2A, ahí le entregaran lo que necesita y le dirán a dónde ir. Señor McLaggen, usted vaya al quinto piso y en la oficina 294 pregunte por la licenciada Thomas, su asistente le entregará los requerimientos para la próxima junta. Cuanto antes posible, mejor.

Con eso, Hermione dio por finalizada su presentación. Aturdidos por lo extraño que había sonado todo eso, Cormac y Ron se levantaron lentamente. El primero salió de la oficina, en dirección al quinto piso. Ron tardó un poco más, tomó la carpeta y la miró fijamente. ¿En serio? ¿Después de todos esos momentos de angustia y nerviosismo esa mujer solo le manda a sacar copias? ¡¿Copias?! Se sintió un poco indignado, pero recordó todas las enseñanzas de su padre: recuerda que todo es una escalera, Ronald, a veces subes, a veces bajas por ella… pero no te quedes en el mismo escalón.

Bueno, si lo primero para avanzar era sacar copias, no le quedaba de otra.

—Por cierto, ése es su escritorio —Hermione señaló un pequeño escritorio a la derecha de la oficina. Ron no se había percatado de ello; había dos pequeños escritorios, uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda —. Puede dejar sus cosas ahí.

—Gracias —asintió el pelirrojo. Dejó su maletín y su saco donde le habían indicado y tomó la carpeta. Salió de la oficina echando una mirada a Hermione.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Hermione se desplomó. ¿Así serían los próximos meses? ¡Maldito Harry Potter! Debería asesinarlo por meterla en semejante lío.

O por lo menos, conseguirse un buen terapeuta que le ayudara a lidiar con los sentimientos que comenzaban a aparecer. Hermione sabía a la perfección que lo personal no se mezclaba con lo laboral, pero la sola idea de tener cierto poder sobre Ronald Weasley le producía una sensación parecida a la venganza. Pequeña, pero ahí estaba. Y desde ya tenía que ignorarla, porque había aprendido que la venganza nunca ayudaba en nada; sólo generaba más problemas.

Los golpes en la puerta la distrajeron y alzó la mirada cuando McLaggen entraba de nuevo. El chico sonreía, sosteniendo varias carpetas en sus manos.

—Aquí está su pedido —dijo en un tono cantarín, mientras dejaba el material sobre el escritorio de Hermione.

La mujer contuvo un suspiro. Definitivamente su mal juicio le jugaba una mala pasada; bueno, era su culpa y tendría que soportar a McLaggen ella sola.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione no supo ni se enteró de cómo había pasado el día tan rápido. McLaggen era bueno, comprendía y se adaptaba rápido al trabajo, pero su forma de ser dejaba mucho que desear, en opinión de Hermione. Había llorado de alivio cuando la hora de comida llegó pronto y pudo disfrutar de dos maravillosas horas para ella sola; nunca había esperado tanto para ese tiempo y ahora lo valoraba muchísimo. Había enviado a Cormac a que buscara a Ronald para avisarle sobre su horario de comida; solo había visto al pelirrojo cuando fue a buscar su maletín y cuando ella regresó, después de esas dos relajantes horas, el maletín de Ron estaba de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

Se alegraba de no tener que encontrarse con él, aunque esa suerte no la tendría a diario.

De nuevo se embarcó en el trabajo, dejando que el tiempo corriera sin prestarle atención. Y para cuando se fijó en la hora, ya pasaban de las ocho. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que Cormac se había ido, pero se extrañó cuando vio el maletín de Ron aún sobre el escritorio. ¿Se había ido ya y olvidado el maletín? Aunque no recordaba verlo. Y tampoco es que quisiera, pero se le hacía extraño.

Se mordió el labio, vacilando si ir a investigar o simplemente tomar sus cosas y marcharse a casa. Le tomó varios minutos antes de decidirse. Salió de la oficina y caminó hacia los elevadores; varios de sus compañeros aún seguían trabajando, intentando ordenar el trabajo pendiente que habían dejado el viernes. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. Bajó al primer piso y dio vuelta en el último piso. Todavía había luces en la última oficina, donde se encontraban las copiadoras. Al acercarse, escuchó claramente que alguien maldecía entre dientes y cuando entró, vio a Ronald Weasley batallando con una copiadora. Se había quitado el saco y arremangado la camisa hasta encima de los codos. Su cara estaba manchada de la tinta.

Se tambaleó al tirar del papel que se había atorado y al darse cuenta de que Hermione lo veía, perdió el equilibrio.

—¿Qué hace todavía aquí? —inquirió la castaña, entrando y viendo el medio desastre que tenía Ron.

—Bueno, no he terminado. Esta máquina se detiene cada dos por tres —se quejó el pelirrojo, echando al bote de basura (que ya estaba lleno) las hojas que se habían maltratado.

Hermione se debatía entre reírse de él o sentir lástima por el pelirrojo. Finalmente, le ayudó a arreglar la máquina y le explicó cómo sacar las copias más rápido.

—Gracias. El tipo con el que me envío no me explico nada —dijo Ron, disgustado.

No había imaginado que su primer día en aquella empresa sería así. Se sentía cansado, aburrido; esperaba que eso durara poco y con el tiempo pudiera hacer cosas dedicadas a su área.

—Mañana hablaré con él —aseguró Hermione, programando la copiadora y a los pocos segundos, las copias empezaron a salir, una tras otra, apilándose en el soporte.

Se quedaron en silencio un gran rato, hasta que el último juego de copias salió.

—Gracias —volvió a repetir Ron, juntando las copias y separándolas.

—De nada. Y, señor Weasley, no es necesario que sobrepase su hora de trabajo por unas simples copias. Lo pudo haber dejado para mañana —dijo Hermione, a modo de regaño.

Ron se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose algo tonto, pero por lo menos, ahora su jefa sabía que Ron estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su tiempo si eso le aseguraba un buen futuro en la empresa.

—Hasta mañana, señor Weasley.

Hermione se despidió y salió a prisa de la oficina. Subió hasta la suya, tomó sus cosas y en dos minutos ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento, pensando que quizá, Audrey y Harry tenían razón, tal vez Ronald Weasley había cambiado… tal vez merecía una oportunidad. O por lo menos, una tregua.

* * *

_Bien, ya sé que me he tirado casi un año sin actualizar, y no tengo excusas ni nada, simplemente no había tenido ánimos, ocupada con otras cosas y dando prioridad a mi otra historia. Y espero, si hay alguien leyendo que me perdone. Solo quiero decirles que esta historia sigue en pie y seguirá hasta terminarla, como siempre he dicho._

_Así que espero que este capítulo sencillo y algo pequeño, les haya gustado. Y si no, bueno, me pueden lanzar tomates o lo que quiera. _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente._

_¡Saludos! _

_-LunitaEmo-Granger. _


End file.
